Aldehydes or ketones, hereinafter collectively referred to as aldehydes, are conventionally made by hydrolysis of geminal dihalides. In the preparation of geminal dihalides, the monohalo derivative is often a contaminant. Since the monohalo and dihalo species can be difficult to separate, hydrolysis to the aldehyde and alcohol from the crude geminal dihalide is normally done followed by a separation procedure to remove the alcohol. This separation procedure can be both time-consuming and economically impractical. Through the use of manganese dioxide this procedure may be eliminated. This process stops upon conversion to the desired aldehyde and does not continue beyond this to formation of the acid.
Use of manganese dioxide as an oxidizing agent for alcohols has been reported in a 1976 review article in Synthesis entitled "Active Manganese Dioxide Oxidation in Organic Chemistry," by Alexander J. Fatiadi, pages 65 through 104 and 133 through 167.